Back & Forth
by BrokenWings22
Summary: Choosing to flee England instead of hiding, the Potters move to San Francisco to live an normal life with their son Harry. What happens when they move into the house next to the Charmed ones, how could that change everything? Warning SLASH,ABUSE, SWEARING!
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

_Welcome to my new Fanfiction: Back & Forth. This is my first Harry Potter, Charmed and Crossover Fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy it. This story will be updated fortnightly, unless I get overexited and post earlier. Now for a WARNING or two, this is a SLASH which means there will eventually be boyxboy love. Please listen to my warning here, I have warned you, now I don't want anyone complaining about not liking slashes. If you don't like it don't read it. Also there may be the occasional SWEARING, but not too much. My next note on this would be to apologize about any spelling or grammatical errors you find, I'm currently looking for a Beta. If anyone would like to Beta this story give me a shout out. Enjoys the story, read and REVIEW!_

_DISCLAIMER: This will be my one and only disclaimer .I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Charmed. I never have and I never will._

* * *

><p>When James and Lily Potter disappeared from Godrics Hallows in the early autumn everyone feared the worst. The reign of Lord Voldemort over Britain had been ongoing for the past eleven years. It was unspoken but all knew once he set his sights on recruiting someone they only had two options, join or die.<p>

As months past more and more families both pure blood and muggle born disappeared, either fleeing the country or killed in surprise raids that where covered up by the ministry. The Potters where well known for their rebel against Voldemort, but since the birth of their child Harry, their participation in the war had all but come to a halt.

There was more than a couple of people more annoyed about the Potters disappearance than worried, one of them was Albus Dumbledore. He had plan for the Potters and their infant child. He was quite confident that Harry Potter was the child of a recent prophecy and he'd be damned if he was going to let the Potters go without a fight. Their child was going to be powerful, Albus could tell.

Hopefully powerful enough to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

* * *

><p>Over the oceans in the far land of the USA, the Potters stood outside the house they just finished moving into. They had picked a quiet suburban home in San Francisco as their new start, away from the war and so far it was looking quite positive.<p>

From what the real-estate agent had told them over the phone the area was one of the older and quieter streets, but still had quite a few younger couples living in the immediate area which would make it easier for them to blend in. So far they had seen no one leaving nor entering the houses nearby, but James had a slight suspicion that at least one of their neighbours where watching from behind closed curtains.

The woman turned towards her husband with a worried look in her bright green eyes,

"Are you sure we made the right choice? Maybe we should have taken up Dumbledore up on his offer to hide us." Her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to his sons forehead as the child continued to sleep in his mother's arms

"Lily, love if we had taken up Dumbledor's offers in hiding us chances are that we would be locked up in a house somewhere unable to live a normal life. I want you and Harry to be able to live happy free lives. Even if that means moving half way across the world to do so." He lead lily up towards the cream white house as he spoke,

" I know your right, I just can't help but wonder what would have become of us if we stayed in England." James nodded in agreement with his wife,

"As much as I worry the same as you, we must look on the bright side. We can start afresh, live our lives without interference from anyone unwanted." Lily smiled widely, pecking her husband on the lips quickly

"I knew there was a reason I married you!" She laughed as she walked through the front door not waiting for James to follow.

"Oh so my amazingly great looks and my witty humour had nothing to do with it?" he shouted, as he ran after Lily. Her laughter filled the silent house as the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Lily frowned as the door bell rang she hadn't invited anyone over, not that she knew anyone here yet. Drying her hands on a tea towel, she was just about finished cleaning up after Her and Harry's lunch which had been a very messy affair thanks to Harry wanting to eat without any help.<p>

Quickly running her hands through her hair in an attempt to tame it, lily hurried to the door. Making sure that she was semi-presentable in the hallway mirror, she opened the door and found a woman about her own age maybe a bit older stand on the porch with two young children.

The woman had long brown hair that was tied up at the back of her head, hanging of one had was a small boy who looked no older that three. He had blond curly hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. In the woman's other arm she held another child who looked to be same age as harry, he had short dark hair and every so offen when he peaked out from his hiding his face in his mother shirt Lily could see blue-green eyes that had a sparkle to them. The woman smiled widely at Lily,

"Hey I'm Piper Halliwell, I thought we should come by and introduce ourselves to the new neighbours. You know seeing how everyone else seems to be rolling out the welcome wagon." Something about Piper instantly took to Lily, maybe it was positive confident vibe she got off Piper, maybe lily was just getting lonely without her old friends.

"Pleasure to meet you Piper, I'm Lily Potter. We just moved here from England." Pipers eyes widen slightly

"Wowie this has to be a bit of a change for you them?" Lily smiled, yep she defiantly liked this woman.

"Did you want to step inside for a cup of tea," Lily paused for a second " or a coffee, if that suits you best? I'm sure these handsome young men would like to come inside and out the cold. In fact I believe I hear Harry getting up from his nap." Lily took a step to the side to let them through the doorway.

"Please make yourself at home, I'll be back in two second." Lily invited as she closed the door and make her way to the nursery to get harry.

It wasn't hard to find the living room for Piper, the layout of the house was quite similar to the manor. As she walked into the living room Piper found it still quite bare but only because by the looks of it everything was still in the moving boxes that were scattered around the house. Oddly enough what made the room looked lived in was the play area that took up most the right side of the room, toys and other 'essentials' where scattered around the room. The mess made it looked quite similar to pipers living room right now, making her feel not as bad for the piles of toys and clothes she had yet to clean up.

Lily entered the room moments later with a little boy dressed in overalls, his jet black hair stuck out in every direction possible and his eyes matched Lily emerald green ones. As Lily sat down on the couch opposite to piper, the little boy began to struggle. Sighing Lily placed Harry on the floor where he crawled over towards Pipers eldest son, who was sitting on the floor giving him cautious looks.

Whytt looked at Harry, over to his mother and then back to the boy who was now sitting in front of him. Piper smiled

"Whytt sweetie this is..." Piper paused and turned towards lily, "Harry." Lily whispered, almost giggling.

"...this is Harry, he just moved here from England. I think he might want to play with you, if your nice." Whytt seemed to pause and consider whether or not he wanted to play. Turning towards Piper he pointed at the boy who was sitting on her lap quietly

"Cwis?" As if asking if he was allowed play or not. Lily couldn't help but her grin breakout onto her face again as Piper placed her second son, Chris next to Whytt and Harry. All three boys seemed to be getting along amazingly well,

"I'm surprised," piper said starting conversation "the boys don't normally get along well with other children. This is the first time I've seen them willingly play with another child." Lily understood all too well, Harry hadn't had much of a chance to interact with other children before thanks to the war. They had to stay as inconspicuous as possible, which stopped Harry from having any play dates.

As Lily and Piper continued to talk and the boys began to bond, the warm feeling of hope filled Lily maybe America wouldn't be so bad. She watched Harry giggling at something Chris had done, yep moving was definitely for the better good.

* * *

><p>As Halloween rolled in, Lily was getting more into the holidays than she ever had before. She was finally gotten Harry into his pirate costume that she had bought especially for today, as Piper had arranged to go trick or treating together with Whytt and Chris. Although Lily believed that Harry and Chris where too young to understand what was going on, she was sure that they wouldn't be opposed to chocolates and sweets.<p>

It wasn't until she was buttoning up her coat that James entered the house with a grim look on his face. Since moving to San Francisco James had started working in the local police precinct, as it was the closest thing in the muggle world to his old job as an auror.

"I got an owl today at work." James started, walking over to Harry ruffling his hair as he normally did when getting home from work.

"Who was it?" Lily swallowed but couldn't seem to get the feeling of a lump stuck in her throat. The only reasons they got owls was if something had gone wrong back home.

"There was another attack. Frank and Alice are in St Margo's getting set up in the Janus Thickey Ward." James ran his hands through is hair as Lily clamped one hand over her mouth, the other clutching onto harry like her life depended on it.

Frank and Alice Longbottom had been very close friends to the Potters, they had opted to stay in England under the protection of Dumbledore when the Potters left. Making the matter worse was that they had a son who shared a birthday with Harry.

"What about Neville?" James sighed

"I can only assume he with be living with Franks mother from now on." A tear escaped Lily's eye, her grip on harry had tightened again at the thought of ever losing her own child. Minutes past in silence between Lily and James before either of them could speak again,

"I need to call Piper." Lily muttered, passing Harry off to this father.

"What, why?" James was confused maybe his wife was in shock.

"We were going to go trick or treating with the boys, I don't think I'm up to going anymore." James nodded in understanding. He was now positive that they made the right choice in moving to America, who knew what could have happened if they were still living in Godrics Hallows.

As lily made her way back ,James decided to meet her half way into the room,

"Come on love, I think we all need an early night. A good night's sleep will help us all."


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

_Welcome back for the second chapter of Back & Forth! Thanks so much to the WONDERFUL 18 people who review and gave me feedback. Thanks also to the 840 other people who read the last chapter, to say the least WOW! I seriously wasn't expecting such a great outcome for my story. _

_IMPORTANT NOTE!_

_Yes, I will admit I spelt Wyatt's name wrong, thank you to all who pointed that out to me. It helps me to know that I spell a main characters name wrong, not always a good thing to do. There are a few people out there that would like to know who attacked the Longbottoms, and if Neville was the Boy Who Lived. My answer to the second question is no. The longbottoms where attacked by Bellatrix, most event unless said so happen like in the books. I'd like to believe Voldemort though too much of himself to go after them personally. So far there is no known 'child of the prophecy' as Voldemort hasn't marked anyone as an equal._

_Next I decided that when I first posted this story that I was going to keep who Harry is paired with secret until it happens. I think it make it fun for all of us, everyone loves surprises! Just thought I should add in that most of this story is pre-planned, I know where this story is going to go so most things that I do in it does have a reason. I still would love any suggestions, I do consider them for plot._

_One more quick note there will be a large time jump in this chapter, don't worry though because throughout the story you will find out bits and pieces of what happens then._

* * *

><p>6 and a half years later<p>

"But mom! Why do Wyatt and Chris get to go on holidays, I think we should go on holidays as well!" Harry whined to his mother, his black locks hanging over his mischievous eyes.

"I have told you already you've missed enough school already from all those 'sick days' your father has pulled for you." Lily hated it when her son got into one of these moods. Most of the time her Harry was a perfect angel but every few months he got into these moods, the result didn't end up pretty.

"That's not fair! I want to go on a vacation like my friends do! Why can't we be normal for once!" Lily sighed, rubbing her eyes in frustration. Death eater activity in England was at an all time high, it had gotten so bad that it was starting to effect other countries. James had been getting reports in from another state nearby that sound frightfully like death eater attack, this made Lily and James decided to stay under the radar until it died down a bit.

"I know you don't want to be normal Harry, you love your magic too much." Harry was getting frustrated at his mother causing him to lose what little control he had over his magic.

"You know what mom? I'm sick of hiding my magic from Chris and Wyatt. You know that in the past four weeks I have made up excused for my accidental magic getting out of control 6 times. I HATE IT!" Harry shouted getting more and more annoyed at he went on, "I HATE my magic, I HATE lying to my friends and its all your fault. I HATE YOU!"

It was at that opportune moment that James had walked into the house to find the lights flickering and most of the fixtures shaking. Following the source of the shouting into the living room where Harry stood in front of his wife, fists shaking in anger at his sides tears streaming down his face.

"... I HATE my magic, I HATE lying to my friends and its all your fault. I HATE YOU!" His wife was pale, tears ran down her face rapidly as their son finished shouting at her.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY! APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!" James shouted, his sons face paled rapidly as he realised his father was home. Muttering an apology under his breath to his mother, Harry cringed as his father continued to speak.

"Harry your grounded for the next month," Harry opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off. "That means no dessert, no TV, and no going over to the Halliwells on weekends or after school." Harry's face regained its original colour plus a bit extra,

"You can't do that!" He shouted back.

"You can stop your shouting this instant mister and march those legs up to your room." Harry complied immediately, glaring at both his parents and stamping his feet the whole way to his bedroom before slamming his door as loud as possible.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until an hour later when James and Lily felt the night go deathly silent that they knew something was horridly wrong. They had felt this daunting stillness only a few times before, the most recent time was right before a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley just months before they fled.<p>

"Lily," James whispered standing up frantically searching for his wand. "Find Harry, get out the house and..."

BANG!

The door was blown to pieces, calm footsteps could be heard coming up the hall,

"...its him, run!" James hissed pushing Lily towards the stairs.

"but..." Lily started

"GO NOW!" Lily sprinted up stairs skipping three steps at a time until she reached Harry's room. Pulling the door open the room appeared to be empty until she was Harry pop his head up from the other side of the bed,

"Mommy." He whispered, tears had been pouring down his far in fear, his eyes were still red from his previously tears.

"Shhh baby, we have to be nice and quiet." Harry nodded his head rapidly, while the rest of his body shaking in fear. Lily quietly shut the door and joined Harry on the other side of the bed, they were trapped and she knew it. Down stairs she could hear shouting followed by a heavy thud as something fell to the ground, squeezing her eyes tightly together she prayed to anyone who would listen the James wasn't hurt. The answer to her question was revealed as Harry's bedroom door was thrown open and an unfamiliar figure appeared in the door way.

The man in black robes walked in, not much could be said about his appearance for he wore his hood covering his face but both Lily and Harry could see the bright red eyes shining from underneath .

"Stand aside mudblood, It's not you I'm after tonight." He hissed. Lily stood up straight, pushing a trembling Harry behind her and out of sight.

"Please don't do this, I'm begging you please. Take me, leave Harry alone." Voldemort laughed loudly bringing shivers to the other occupants in the room.

"You had your chance foolish girl. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry froze in shock as his mother's body collapsed in front of him, sinking to his knees he shook her shoulder trying to wake her.

"Mummy please wake up, please please please. I'm sorry, I don't hate you mummy. I'm sorry, please mummy wake up." He sobbed, as Voldemort watched down on him with a grin on his face. A harsh laugh bought him out of his efforts to wake Lily.

"Why?" He whispered to the man who had hurt his mom, green eyes met red.

"Why not." Was the reply he got. "Sorry boy but there isn't enough time to chat, Good bye Harry Potter" He watched wide eyed as the man lifted his want towards his and hissed the words

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

As if in slow motion a green light flew towards him, Harry clenched his eyes closed tight just as the green light made impact with his head. In a mess of blinding white light and bright green sparks the spell flew back towards the sender. The spell collided with its master exploding on impact, sending Harry flying backwards and in to a wall knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke next he wasn't in his bedroom anymore, he was in a white room everything around him was beeping and his pillow was to crackly for his liking. A woman in a suit that he didn't recognise walked into the room, she gave him a pitying look before pulling a seat over to next to the bed and sitting down. She sat there in silence for a few minutes just watching Harry almost like she was waiting for him to say something, when she realised that he wasn't going to speak she just sighed and began to talk herself.<p>

She started by asking how he was, if he needed anything, Harry just looked at her there was no way in hell that he was going to talk to her he decided. When she figured out he wasn't going to talk she just went straight down to business, as she talked Harry said nothing just answering anything directed at him with a nod or a shake of his head. The woman had come to tell Harry about what happened to his parents, not that he already didn't know what happened. Then went on to inform him that he would be moving to England to live with an aunt, uncle and cousin that he had never heard of before.

Everything after that happened in a blur, he was discharged from hospital the next day, whisked away by the lady in the suit to his house to gather some belongings before he had to catch his flight.

As Harry arrived back at his house he got an odd feeling in his stomach that made him feel sick, the house didn't feel like his anymore it was to quiet, to cold, to still. Making his trip inside the house as quick as possible not wanting to be inside the house his parents were murdered in, he only grabbed the essentials like the woman had told him. She had told him that his aunt and uncle would buy him anything else if he forgot something. Once his bag was filled, Harry sprinted out the house, ducking under the police barricade that was place around the house.

Dropping his bag on the sidewalk Harry continued to run until he was on the Halliwell front porch. Banging on the door, he desperately hoped that they where back from holidays. As he continues knocking on the front door, Harry felt defeat finally starting to sink in. He wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to his Best friends, to get them to help him from being taken away. It was no use, no one could help him now. A lone tear rolled down his cheek but his roughly brushed it way, as the lady in the suit (who he found out was a social worker) rushed up behind him.

"Harry don't you run off like that, you gave me quite a fright." She scolded him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she guided him towards the car. Harry gave one more longing look at Halliwell manor as he drove away and he wondered if he would ever see his friends again.

* * *

><p>Halliwell POV<p>

Piper sighed in relief as Leo drove up the street towards the Manor, the boys hadn't stopped bugging her since they got in the car 4 hours ago. They were exited neither boy had seen their mutual best friend in over 2 weeks and had a lot to catch up on, so said Chris. As they drove up the street closer to their house now, Piper started to feel ill, the feeling in your stomach you got when you just knew something bad had happened.

As they drove up in front of their house Piper felt Leo slam on the breaks, Pipers head shot up and what she was made her stomach become one huge knot. The Potters house, Lily and James's house was surrounded in Police barricades.

"Piper how about you get the boys to go unpack, I'll go over and find out what's happening." Pipers just nodded at her husband.

"Come on boys let's get everything inside." She managed to say, even thought her mouth had gone dry.

"But what about Harry, he's been all alone for 2 weeks." Chris whined.

"Unpack first, then we'll see." Piper all but whispered, what was talking Leo so long?

Leo jogged over to James and Lily's house, where police officers and what looked like FBI agents were walking in and out every so often. Everything looked like it should normally, the car was in the driveway, nothing was on fire, the only thing different was that there was no longer a front door. One of the police officers exited the house and was walking towards one of the squads cars when Leo intercepted him.

"Officer what's happening? Are Lily and James alright? What about Harry?" The officer sighed

"There was a break-in 4 nights ago, did you know the residents personally?" The officer had taken out a note pad

"Yeah we've next door to them for nearly eight years, our sons go to school together." The officer looked disappointed at this information

"I'm sorry to be the one to inform you but there was a double homicide four nights back. Both the Adult residents where victims." Leo felt all the blood rush from his face

"No that can't be right, are you positive it was Lily and James?" Leo panicked.

"I'm terribly sorry but Mr and Mrs Potter where not alive when the medics and police reached the crime scene." Leo's heart sped up

"But what about Harry? He's alright isn't he?"

"The child was fine apart from being unconscious when the medics arrived, he will have a couple of scratches for the next few weeks but he will be fine physically." Leo felt a tinge of relief

"Where is he? Can we see him?"

"He had been moved to a close relatives house, the location is confidential , sorry sir. Sorry again about your loss but I must be returning." Tipping his hat, the officer walked towards his car and drove away, leaving Leo frozen on the side walk.

* * *

><p>Piper paced the kitchen nervously, Leo had been out there for a good 20 minutes and it was making the knots in her stomach tighten dramatically. As the front door of the house opened Piper bolted towards the door, sliding to a stop when she saw Leo standing there ash grey skin and unshed tears gathering in his eyes.<p>

"Lily? James?" she managed to stutter out, Leo just look towards the floor and shook his head. Piper felt her legs collapse from underneath her, tears streaming silently down her face. Leo caught his wife before she could fully reach the ground, her whole body was shaking.

"Harry?" she choked

"Harry's fine. He's been moved to a relatives house." Piper bowed her head in mourning, her heart went out to Harry who was now an orphan and would be living with complete strangers god knows where.

Would he ever recover from this, Piper sent out a silent prayer to the Powers That Be looked after Harry Potter.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

_Good morning/afternoon/night to all, here you have it third chapter of Back and forth! Oh so very exiting!**HUGE WARNING**!There is a huge warning for my story going out for this chapter for two things. First is **ABUSE**. It's not much and after this there won't be anymore. I in no way condole Abuse or violence of any type. Next is **SWEARING**. There will be a bit more than normal in this chapter than necessary but I feel as if helps emphasise the angst._

_To save any confusion that I'm sure might happen a bit, everything that happens in Hogwarts will be explained in further chapter, that includes what happens with Voldemort. On a seperate note any words in the story that are in ITALICS! is writing, that mean things like letters, notes etc._

* * *

><p><span>Two years later<span>

Tears sprung to Harry's eyes as his head collided with the hallway wall, blackness and stars swam around his vision. He tried to pick himself up only have his injured ankle collapse out from under him. Harry stumbled to the ground, as the voice continued to shout at him.

"Did I give you permission to sit down, you ungrateful little freak!" The morbidly obese man who was Harry's uncle shouted at him, as a swift kick was delivered to his ribs. Harry knew better by not to answer these questions, any form of answer would result in another kick to the ribs or something worse. Curling into a ball to protect his ribs from further blows, Harry tried to forget the pain. This had been happening for the past 2 years, ever since he was shipped off to live with the Dursleys.

His life had gone rapidly downhill, all the days seemed to blur together into one long horrible nightmare. The Dursleys has sold most of his possessions that he had bought with him from America and had replaced them with his overweight cousins hand-me-downs, Harry didn't own anything anymore.

His life had become nothing but loneliness, neglect and abuse.

Anything that went wrong in the house was Harry's fault, from Dudley having a bad grade at school to his uncle Vernon's new car running low on fuel. And each time he was punished. Sometime no food for days, other times getting locked in the cupboard under the stairs that was his bedroom but most the times like right now he would get the stuffing beat out of him. It hadn't taken Harry long to figure out why things worked this way at the Dursleys, it was because everything was Harry's fault. His parents were killed because of him, they hated him when they died. The Dursleys didn't get a choice in looking after him, they didn't have enough money to take on another child and they liked to remind him of that almost every day.

Harry was bought out of his thoughts by the searing pain of his hair almost being pulled out as his uncle picked him up by his hair to his eye level.

"I told you good for nothing freak, that you weren't to the cupboard until ALL your chores where finished!" His uncle roared into his face spittle flying everywhere. Truth be told Harry had finished all the chores given to him today, as always Dudley had probably just made a mess somewhere to get harry in trouble again. He did it every time Harry finished his chores without mucking up. He bit down on his lip refusing to say anything, Harry hadn't spoken a single word since he had gotten on the plane to England.

He could hear his uncle continue to shout at him and tried desperately to zone out the voice, only to be thrown into the wall head first. Harry let his subconscious take him away from the pain as the blackness took over his vision, he let his thoughts drift off again.

His mind went straight to thoughts about his best friends, mainly Chris Halliwell. They used to do everything together, they were in all the same classes as school, had all the same interests. At one point in his life they were completely inseparable, to the point where Piper and his mother had to organize sleepover almost every night. His thoughts continued reminiscing of better times until the darkness took over and he passed out.

6 months later

It wasn't until two weeks before Harry's 11th birthday that things started to change, and all because of a letter. Not just any letter, it was his Hogwarts acceptance letter his parents had always talked about getting. Harry couldn't figure out if the Dursleys were ecstatic about getting rid of the 'freak' or furious that they were losing their slave and punching bag.

Either way Harry was thrilled to get away from them, even if it was only for 9 months of the years. Anything had to be better than here right?

* * *

><p><span>Harry POV<span>

So little orphan Harry gets taken away from his horrid Aunt and Uncles house and lives happily ever after, never to return to the muggles again, Right? Nope, honestly the wizarding was just as bad as the Dursleys. Sure I was never beaten to a blood pulp every night and treated like a slave, I swapped that for something even better. Manipulative old men, psychopathic dark lords, two faced friends and death lots and lots of death.

Just what every eleven year old wants when they start a new school. Every year I went back to Hogwarts to got more horrific than the last. Until I was eighteen.

That was when I made my stand, quite literally. I wanted out, away from Hogwarts away from the media, politics, the death and destruction.

Away from the wizarding world.

Which brings me to now, one year later standing in a Starbucks in San Francisco making coffees at 9pm for strangers on my birthday. Yep that was how I was planning to spend my birthday, then after work back to god horrible apartment which I was currently calling home. But that wouldn't be for another 7 hours, yep I was working in one of the only 24/7 Starbucks in existence lucky me.

I gave the brunette a smile and a quick wave as I passed her the coffee she ordered, she just smiled politely not bothering with conversation it wasn't like I would talk back. True to myself I still haven't spoken a word in eleven years. It made it hard at school making friends and using spells. I had to spend hours extra practising silent spell casting, it was even harder trying to communicate with customers at work without seeming rude. Really I just couldn't bring myself to speak after so long, I wasn't even sure my voice would work after so long.

I was bought out of my musing by the bell above the door chiming, browsing the menu boards was a very attracting blond man. He was far taller than my 5 ft 3 by at least a head and a bit, his wide blue eyes sparkled as he read the over head signs. Strange thing was he seemed familiar, which was pretty much impossible considering I had been living back in San Francisco for a grand total of two weeks.

Walking back over to the register, I gave him a smile while I waited for him to make up his mind.

"Hey can I have a large Latte with a double shot, thanks." He asked biting his lip. I silently laughed and nodded, anyone in a coffee at 9 at night had obviously having a very long day or was planning an all nighter. I quickly made the coffee while the blond lounged in one of the waiting chairs bag at his feet, book in his hands.

Bringing the coffee over to the counter, I rang the little bell that Jordan my boss was kind enough to supply me so I could get customers attention. Blondie looked up from is book with a grin, standing up he was about to take a step when his foot got caught in the strap of his bag. Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that. Blondie slowly falling to the ground, his book flying out his hands, the book hitting the piping hot coffee cup and the scalding coffee flying into me.

After that that everything sped up again, bit down on my tongue as the coffee burn into the skin on my neck and chest. I have had much worse than that happen to me before but I still hurt like a bitch.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Blondie babbled on the other side of the counter, I bit back a wince and gave his a smile instead. I grabbed a rag and started to clean the coffee than was already starting to cool down off me. Looking over to Blondie, he had a worried expression on his face still.

"Hey I'm so sorry about that, I really got to start looking where I'm going. God you could have been really hurt, you're not hurt are you?" I cut him off, rising my hands trying to calm him down. Grabbing a pad of paper, I scribbled down a note for him.

"_I'm fine, you can stop worrying. No harm done."_ He gave me a look like he was making sure I wasn't lying. Before he deemed me healthy.

"I'm so sorry for that, I feel so bad right now. Wow I can't believe I just did that, I feel like such an idiot." He chuckled nervously. I grinned,

"_I'm fine, seriously, just let me grab you another coffee."_ I passed the paper back over to him, then went to make another coffee. When I returned he was grinning, giving me a once over again make for sure that I wasn't hurt in anyway.

"Sorry about that again. If it makes you feel any better you can throw that coffee at me, then we can be even." He laughed. I paused, pretending to be thinking about it before silently laughing, my shoulders shaking.

"My names Wyatt by the way, I guess I'll be seeing you around." He waved and walked out the shop leaving a ten dollar note on the counter as a tip.

I couldn't get my body to move for a few minutes, there was no way that Blondie was Wyatt Halliwell. That was the chances of that happening, I mean it's a big city right? But the signs were there blond hair, blue eyes, they way he bit his lip when he was thinking.

Shit maybe it was Wyatt Halliwell. My heart felt like it skipped a beat, did he recognise me? Did I want him to recognise me? No I don't think I did, not right now.

I mean how do you tell someone that your their childhood friend, their brothers ex-best friend. That you practically skipped the country while they were away on holidays. No letters, no calls, just vanishing into thin air. They must hate me.

Sighing I looked up at the clock, 9.45pm. I guess it was going to be a long quiet night, who needed a 24 hour Starbucks anyway.

Three weeks it had taken me to decided whether or not go visit the Halliwells, and let me tell you it was a very long three weeks. What if they didn't want to see me, what if they hated me for getting my parents killed. Not that it would be any shock for me if they did, I mean 95% of the people in the wizarding world hated me. The people I knew over in England only stuck around for fame and glory, only once the war was over they flat out told me they never wanted to talk to me ever again. My next reason for leaving the Wizarding world, everyone thinks I'm going to become the next dark lord or something. Some friends they were.

Yep I had made my decision, I was going to visit them, hatred be damned. Walking out of my apartment, I discreetly side stepped into a nearby ally. Casting a weak disillusion charm on myself, I turned on my heel focusing on my destination, a side street not too far from the Halliwell manor and with a crack I was gone.

The feeling of being pulled through a straw is an unpleasant one, you never really get used to it no matter how maybe times you apparate.

When I landed again I was gasping for breath, on my knees( I never did get the landing right). Brushing myself off and looking around making extra sure that nobody saw me, I quickly cancelled the disillusion charm and made my way onto the main street.

As I walked down the street towards my old house and the Halliwells, I noticed that nothing had changed. It was still a semi-quiet street with old houses painted odd colours, well odd to me considering all the houses on Privet Drive where identical. The only way you could tell which house was which was to look at the number on the letter box.

As I finally reached my old house, I had to stop and stare at it memories threatened to assault my mind but I pushed them back. From where I stood on the opposite side of the road the house look the same yet completely different. The garden for instance was perfectly kept not a flower out of place, where as my mother would always let it grow wild until she had no choice but cut it all back. The house was no longer painted cream white the new owner must have painted it a sunny yellow colour, that I took an instant disliking to it. Not that I had a choice or say in what happened to the house, seeing as I hadn't lived there in years.

Looking over to the side I spied the Halliwell manor, crossing the road I reach the front of the yard. Pausing I hesitated, maybe I shouldn't be doing this. I mean I was eight who really remembers or cares about old childhood friends, well apart from me.

I was about to move forward to the house when I saw how many cars where in the driveway, it looked like they were having a get together or something similar. No way in hell was I going to intrude on that, I decided that it was time for me to leave.

A voice inside my head that sounded oddly like Malfoy shouted at me for running away, telling me I was chickening out. Maybe I was, I honestly thought of it more like a tactical retreat. Either way I was out of there, taking a couple of steps backwards off the curb I turned around to see a car coming towards me quite fast. I tried to move out the way but I still got hit with the side of the car as it tried to slow down. The impact sent me flying backwards onto the ground, my head making contact with the ground with a thud before stars started to fill my vision. As the darkness decided to take over for the stars, I heard a car door slam and a feminine voice using a fair share of curse words.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

A huge good morning, afternoon or night it all! So I think I should **_APOLOGIZE_** for the delay in my update. I could possible ramble on with excuses to why I didn't up date for almost 4 weeks but I won't. In good news I got a new job! Very exiting I know right, so now with my almost 3 hours a day full of bus riding to and from work I can focus on writing more chapters for all of you! Now for everybody's favourite part answering Questions, YAY!

First, to those who wanted to know how the social workers knew where to send Harry after his parents died. Easy, Lily is a muggleborn she actually exists in the muggle world unlike purebloods who stick to the wizarding world most of their lives. Finding the next of kin in the family would have been pretty simple for whoever's job it is to find out that stuff.

I feel like I should bring it out there into the open again, I will be explaining how Dumbledore and everyone knew about Voldemort down fall _**DURING**_ the story. It's a **_SUPRISE_**, I'm sure you all like surprises.

Last but not least, very exiting! Next chapter you will all get a sneak peek inside Chris's mind to see what is swirling around up there.**_ FUN FUN FUN_**...onwards with the story.

* * *

><p>As I woke, I could feel a dull throbbing on the back of my head as well as a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I could hear voices talking around me, it took a fair amount of effort to concentrate on the voices.<p>

"How do you hit someone with a car?" The first voice squealed

"I didn't mean to, I mean he just popped out of nowhere!" The second panicky voice answered

"You don't think his hurt, do you?" There was a quiet pause for a while

"You know what I mean, even more hurt than being unconscious. How long till he wakes up?"

"Don't worry Paige, he should be awake any second hopefully." The seconds voice assured 'Paige'. I took this as my queue to start showing signs of life.

Wincing as I tried to pushed my body into a sitting position, I was unexpectedly pushed back down again by a hand thankfully on my right shoulder.

"Easy there kid, no need to hurt yourself even more now." I froze, throwing my hands over my face. I knew that voice, it seemed fates had decided I needed to visit the Halliwells today. Pealing my hands off my face I opened my eyes and came face to face with Piper Halliwell. Groaning to myself I closed my eyes again wishing I was elsewhere this was just way to embarrassing for my liking. Piper seemed to think that my groaning was in pain and began to fret.

"Hey kid, you need to stay awake for me, you have a concussion." Piper worried tapping my cheek like she was trying to wake me up. I cringed back from her confused, it had been years since anyone had care enough to touch me without the intention to hurt me.

Opening up my eyes I gave up on trying to pretend I wasn't there, as I looked around the house I found that nothing had changed. Well apart from not being covered with children's toys on every surface, and the photo collections growing in size. Sitting up I swung my legs off the couch and was about to stand up when I was yet again pushed back down. I glared at Piper for making me sit back down, this wasn't going to work for me especially since I didn't have anything to write on.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot, I'm Paige I hit you with my car. Not on purpose and this is my sister Piper." She sounded nervous but hey if hit someone with my car I would be as well. Giving them a small smile and a wave, I continued to scan the room for paper. They kept giving me weird looks as I mostly ignored them, until I gave up on looking for paper by myself and took my chances at a game of charades. Pretending I was writing on my hand, I silently asked for a pen and paper, both Piper and Paige gasped as they realised what I was asking for.

"Oh my god I hit a deaf person!" Paige shouted. I just rolled my eyes at her as Piper passed me a pen and paper.

_"I'M NOT DEAF!"_ I wrote in huge letters. Just as they were going to ask their next question, a loud band came from the front of the house. Cringing away from everyone I tried to keep myself calm as I felt a panic attack from coming on.

Since moving when I was younger I'd had mild anxiety often becoming full blown panic attack at certain triggers. One of them being loud noises like slamming of doors, I'd like to thank dear old Voldemort for blowing out our front door for that particular trigger.

"Piper! Paige! I had a vision of Paige hitting someone with a car but it wasn't just anyone it was..." She ran into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. The whole room had gone quiet, my thoughts where racing a mile a minute. She had visions, like magical visions of the future. Maybe she was a seer. She started at me her eyes widening comically, I recognised her as Chris and Wyatt's Aunt Phoebe. Not that I had been around much when I was at their house but I had run into her a few times in my childhood. There was a look in her eyes that took me a few seconds to figure out, recognition. She knew who I was, I was positive that she did.

Taking my chance to stand up while Piper where frozen, obviously nobody was supposed to know about Phoebe being a seer.

My standing seemed to knock everybody back into the land of the living, Phoebe took a step towards me before she whispered to me

"Harry?" It was my turn now to be frozen on the spot, I had absolutely no idea how to handle these types of situations. Throw me into a fight and watch me beat the shit out of the person, but emotions where not my cup of tea. I did the only thing I could think of at the time, I nodded. Next thing I know I was being pulled into a hug, my first instinct was to tense, contact was odd for me I preferred to keep it to a minimal at all times. After a minute or two of awkward hugging she pulled away keeping her hands on my shoulder gripping tight. An involuntary winced in pain crossed over my face and gave me away.

"You're hurt." It wasn't a question, this got the other two's attention

"Phoebe what the heck is going on?" Paige asked looking completely stumped by now. She looked back over to me

"You mean you haven't told them yet?" she asked sounding scandalised, I just shook my head. It was amazing how long you could have a conversation without them realising you're not actually speaking to them

"Piper do you not know who this is!" Phoebe asked. Piper looked towards me then back at her sister like she was insane.

"Honestly no, I mean all I know is Paige hit him with my car and he doesn't speak." By the looks of it she was starting to get frustrated at her sister.

The pain in my shoulder was getting considerably worse and by the feel of it was also swelling quite badly. I grabbed the pad of paper off the lounge and scribbled a message for anyone to read, trying to get someone's attention by tapping to the paper I gave up quickly. It seemed that Phoebe was trying to get Piper and Paige to figure out who I was without any help, it wasn't working out to well thought. Giving up on getting their attention, I decided that I would go get something for my shoulder myself.

As the house was identical to what it was all those years back I had no trouble finding the kitchen. Rummaging through the freezer for an icepack of any kind I settled for a bag of frozen peas, wrapping it in a tea towel I wandered back into the living room.

"Where were you?" I grabbed the note I wrote previously and tapped it '_icepack_'.

"How did you know where the kitchen is?" I went to write back but Phoebe stopped me.

"You know I would be shocked if he didn't know his way around here. Considering at one point I'm pretty sure he lived here." I was a bit shocked, I really wasn't used to people standing you for me like that.

Piper's mouth was opening and closing rapidly like she was trying to make words form but couldn't get it out

"But that would mean..that he...he is...is he?" I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Harry is that really you?" she asked me hopefully. I gave her a half smile, next thing I knew I had an armful of Piper, which was horridly awkward seeing as she was taller than me. I could feel the shoulder of my shirt slowly getting wetter as Piper clung to me. After a few very long minutes, she pulled back holding onto one of my hands tightly. She was giving me a look down making sure I was in one piece and not about to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Harry you look so..." I could tell she wanted to say many things, that most didn't say out loud. Tired, short, battle worn, I would even go as far as to say anorexic. Living with the Dursley's and having the weight of the wizarding world on my shoulders had done wonders to my eating habits and appearance. Gone were the days when I was a healthy normal sized 8 year old, I was now a 5ft 3 almost anorexically skinny, 19 year old who had more scars than I know how to hide. I looked quite pathetic in my opinion.

"...look so grown up." She finally finished. I winced a smile at them, as if apologizing for not looking as health as they probably hoped.

"What happened! I mean we were gone two weeks and when we got home your parents where dead and you had disappeared off to nowhere before we could even find out where they had taken you. It was like you had just fell of the face of the earth." It sure felt like that sometimes

"So what happened?" They finally asked. I opened and closed my mouth a few times probably looking like a gasping fish. I was getting sorely tempted to try and talk again, it would hurt right? I licked my lips a few times and took a deep breath. I could do this yeah, no problems. I was about to open my mouth again when I was interrupted.

"MOM! We're back!" I froze instantly. I knew that voice, it belonged to the very man who had scaled me with coffee just three weeks back. As Wyatt walked into the room he was followed by what I could describe of as a swarm of children all different ages and genders but all had similarities that made them look like they were related. Following up the rear, herding them into the room was someone that almost made my heart stop altogether. Standing almost a full foot taller than me, forest green eyes shining with laughter as he tried to control the children.

"Hey mom, we were going to be longer but the majority of us were hungry. So we figured we'd just..." He stopped talking when he was me.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly

"Christopher!" Piper scalded, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"I know you!" Wyatt shouted, everyone gave him curious looks especially Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"I threw a coffee at him!" he explained sounding quite please with himself.

"Why did you throw a coffee at him!" Piper screeched at him. I couldn't help but break out into a wide smile even after all these years Wyatt was still terrified of his mother, not that I blamed him Piper was terrifying at times.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I tripped on my bag. Then the book when off on its own and BAM! Coffee scalding!" Pipers glared at him.

"You really should look where you're going, you'll end up hurting someone one day." She scolded again.

"Yeah yeah I know mom. What are you doing here anyways?" he asked me confused. Paige blushed deeply as Phoebe answered.

"Paige hit him with her car! Isn't that great!" Everyone looked at her like she had grown a seconds head or something. I bit my lip to stop a chuckle escaping my lips, clearly I had forgotten how entertaining the Halliwell household was

"How is that a good thing?" One of the twin girls asked, all the other children agreeing with her

"Don't you realise who this is?" Phoebe exclaimed her arms flailing wildly. Everybody's eyes began to stare at me, looking me over. I nervously flattened the hair on my forehead over my scar as a habit. After a while Chris answered.

"Are we supposed to know who this is?" I frowned to myself, honestly I didn't think I looked to different from when we were little sure I had grown a bit but thanks to my stunted growth and my unruly black hair I didn't look that different.

"Well of cause you should know!" Phoebe cried out loudly. "He was only you best friend since like forever!" Both Wyatt's and Chris's eyes widened comically. It wasn't until a searing pain in my nose caught me off guard that I realised that Chris Halliwell had just punched me in the nose.

I gasped loudly covering my nose with both my hands in hope to stop the bleed that was rapidly dripping down my face. I glared over the top of my hands at Chris who was currently being shouted at by his mother. Grabbing the pad of paper I awkwardly scribbled a note with a blood covered hand, there was no way I was going to get his attention passively so I grabbed the pen I had just put down and threw it at him, hitting him right on the forehead. His head shout up immediately , I raised my not up to him.

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_

Chris took a step towards me

"Oh so now you're to good to talk to us regular people! I shouldn't be surprised didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. Didn't leave a note. No calls! Not even a bloody letter! You think that now you have new family and friends at where ever it was that you ran off to, that your old friends weren't good enough for you!" I bit my lip, did he really think I would just abandon them like that?

"I don't even know why you bothered to come back. Nobody wants you here. I know I sure as hell don't!" With that he walked out the room slamming a door somewhere else in the house. I could feel the tears slide down my face, my whole body shook from my silent sobs that I didn't even realise I was doing. Everyone in the room had frozen in shock, I moved across the room heading for the front door. I had to leave, I wasn't wanted here Chris made sure that I knew that. I wouldn't be a burden to this family like I was for my own.

I quickly left the hose as everyone began to awaken from their shock induced state. Turning back towards the house once more I could make out Chris's figure in the window, he was watching me I was sure of it. Before turning around and leaving I managed to rasp out the first words I had said in almost a decade

_'Sorry'_


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

Good Morning/Afternoon/Night everyone out there in FanFiction land! Lets get down to business, this is my longest chapter yet! I'm very **_EXCITED_** about the next few chapters they really helps to explain what happened during the time that Harry was in Hogwarts. A big **_WARNING_** goes out on _**SWEARING**_, there's quite a lot of it in this chapter. Also non-descriptive**_ ABUSE_**, don't worry it's only mentions in conversation. So I've don't have much to say today, **_ENJOY_** the chaper!

**Chris POV**

Who did he think he was just turning up at our house like nothing had changed. Ok I was being petty, yeah I know I was being a complete ass but I could seem to care too much. I don't think he understood how much he effected my family after he left. Weeks after his disappearance mom and dad still spent hours scrying for him, hoping that they could at least find the country that he was living. It came to a point where both my aunts had to drag them out of the attic and make them continue living like regular humans.

I admit I wasn't any better, for the first 3 month I would rush home after school just to check the letter box. I don't know what I was thinking at the time, maybe I just stupidly thought that my best friend since as long as I could remember might at least send me a letter at the very least.

It wasn't until a year later that I began to lose hope maybe, just maybe Harry didn't want to be my friend anymore. He probably had hundreds of friends wherever he had gone. It wouldn't be that shocking, he never had troubles making friends at school. He was loud, over excitable, everybody loved him.

As I watched him standing in front of my family I could feel my rage surge up from over the years .I chose to overlook the fact he was incredibly short or that he was so skinny that I could probably count all of his ribs given the opportunity. He was just standing there quietly with a nervous look in his stunningly emerald eyes, occasionally shifting from foot to foot. Before I even knew what I was doing I had lunged forward and given him my best right hook.

He stumbled back clutching his nose as Wyatt and aunt Paige pulled me back away from him.

"Christopher Halliwell! What the heck has gotten into you!" Mom shouted at me, over the top of everyone else who seemed to be making one hell of a commotion. I couldn't seem to find a good reason in my mind to why I just did that. I bit my tongue there was nothing I could say without further making myself look like even more of a jackass.

I stood ignoring everything that my family had to throw at me, clenching and unclenching my fists. That was until someone actually threw something at me. I glanced down at the pen that had hit me then up at whomever the perpetrator was.

Harry stood a good few meters away me, his face and hands covered in blood from his still bleeding nose. He was holding a hand written sign which was also slightly splattered with blood, the words "_WHAT THE HELL?_" Written in barely legible writing. Something inside of me snapped slightly, taking a step forwards I could see it was putting Harry off. He wanted to take another step back I knew it but he still held his ground. After that I just let lose.

The words where half truths and lies bit he didn't know that and that's why I said most of them, to hurt him like he hurt me..us...my family. As I continued to shout I could see everything I said to him was like a hard punch to the gut. He grew more pale with every word, tears began to spill down his face but I couldn't stop now. Years of frustration and hurt came tumbling out of my mouth and it was hurting him.

"...wants you! Because I sure as hell don't!" With that I spun on my heels and stormed from the room.

For some reason that was beyond me, I ended up in my brothers bedroom looking out the window that looked out onto the street below. I watched Harry run from the house not stopping until he was on the corner of the property. He span around to look at the house his shoulders where slumped in defeat. I felt my stomach tighten in knots with guilt.

He looked up and I could tell he was staring at me, I stared back at him but refused to make eye contact. He looked so small just standing there just like when we were kids and I got grounded for using my magic for personal gain. Harry didn't seem to like the idea of my being grounded so instead of finding something else to do for the day he stood outside my house on the front steps all morning. By lunch time mom had taken mercy on me for Harry's sake and ungrounded me.

I looked back at Harry again it wasn't until he was about to turn away and leave that I wanted to take back everything I had just said. He mouthed the words 'Sorry' at me, I could almost hear him in my mind.

When I looked back he was gone, leaving an empty street behind him. Tears ran down my face, god I felt awful. Why could everything just be simple like a TV show.

**Harry POV**

As he looked away I made sure the coast was clear before I apperated away, landing in the alleyway behind my apartment. Upon landing I promptly emptied my stomach behind a trashcan, it had been a while since apperating had had that effect on me. I quickly made my way to my apartment trying to avoid anyone, thanks to the blood I had splattered all over myself I looked slightly worrying. I finally entered my apartment, dragging myself to the bathroom I set to work turning on the shower on full heat. Not bothering to get rid of my clothing I stepped under the scalding spray. I stood with my head completely under the water unmoving until all the hot water had ran out, then began to shed my drenched clothing. I dried off completely and started at my reflection in the mirror. My left shoulder was swollen and bruised, my nose while clearly not broken was a beautiful array of colours but now lucky had stopped bleeding.

I didn't know what I was going to do now, I didn't want to go to work that was one thing I knew too well. Wrapping a towel around my waist I rummaged around my house until I found my mobile. A quick text to my boss explaining my situation in less detail than he would have liked, and I was dragging myself to my bed and collapsing upon it into a fitful sleep

It wasn't until a week later that I finally dubbed myself healthy enough to leave my bed and go back to work. As much as I tried I couldn't seem to get as enthusiastic about going to work as I normally did. Everything was looking more gloomy and dull than normal. My mood had been downright depressing, it wasn't helping my ability to sleep at all. It bought me to covering the midnight shift at work for the fifth night in a row. I didn't mind taking the shift to be honest, going to sleep meant having night terrors and they where something I could live without.

I was cleaning the coffee machine for the third time this shift when I heard a couple of people enter the shop. They spoke in quiet voices to each other, silent enough that I couldn't hear everything that was said. Not that I was trying to listen of cause. I turned around and walked over to the register looking up at the last minute to come face to face with Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. I felt my heart break slightly, why where they here? Did they come to shout at me again? To shove it in my face that nobody wanted me.

"Shit Harry, you look like hell." Wyatt announced loudly. I just rolled my eyes, what did he expect me to look like a model?

"Gods I'm sorry Harry." Chris whispered to me. I wasn't going to listen to him, he made his feelings clear before and I didn't have time to listen to whatever bullshit he came up with now. I turned away and went back to my coffee machine

"Please listen to me Har.' I flinched at that, nobody had called me that since I was eight. I turned back to them arms crosses over my chest defensively. Both boys had frowns marred on their faces looking at me with concern. I just wasn't to plead at them to leave, was it to hard for them to leave me to live out the rest of my life by myself in peace.

**Chris POV**

He wanted us to leave, it was easy enough to tell, but I didn't completely understand why.

"Why won't you speak to me?" Wyatt and mom had both told me about him using paper and pens to communicate but I knew that he had talked to me before, I just knew I did. Sure I didn't actually hear him speak but I knew he couldn't truly be silent as he made out to be. The Harry Potter I knew would never be silent that long, it was almost impossible to keep my Harry silent.

By the look on his face, he was having a battle inside his mind trying to decided what to do. He reached over for a pad of paper but I stopped him

"I don't want to read any lies. If you're going to tell me I want it out loud. Where were you? What happened? Why didn't you try and contact us?" I was getting louder with each question. He was looking at the ground face covered my his hair, shoulders shaking. I wondered why he was crying until his flew back and full blown laughter filled the room. It wasn't a happy laugh either, it was dark full out hatred and pain.

"You..." He rasped quietly, his voice was scratchy from what I assumed was lack of use.

"You don't think I tried!" His voice kept breaking with his efforts to speak.

"I tired...Gods I tried!" He cried out.

"You want to know what happened it that god dammed letter! They burnt it! Right in front of me!" His eyes where glazed over slightly, I could tell he was in deep thought.

"So after one letter you just gave up?" Wyatt questioned. Harry just chuckled darkly

"Let's just say child protective services aren't as top notch in the UK as they should be." He was clutching his right hand in his left, as I looked closer I could see fail burn scars covering the entire hand.

"Harry..." I asked curiously.

"Did they hurt you?" His face became impassive.

"What's done is done." He whispered. The room was silent, nobody wanted to ask the next question. Harry began to move around the counter sitting down in the corner of the shop in the collection of couches. His knees where immediately pulled up to his chest, thin arms wrapped themselves around his legs. Wyatt sat sown on a couch next to across from him, I slowly shuffled over as well picking the other half of the couch Harry was occupying. The tension in the room was awfully, everyone just waiting for some else to break the ice.

"Who did you go to live with?" I whispered finally. I watched Harry take a deep breath, wetting his lips repetitively.

"My...my cousin, aunt and...and uncle. They live in Surrey, England. Petunia, my aunt was my mother's older sister." The words where choked out, he cringed at their names like the very thought of them was painful. Wyatt continued on with the questions.

"So you've been in Surrey all these years?" Harry shook his head slowly

"After I turned eleven I began to go to the boarding school my parents went to. I only stayed at their house during school holidays." He was telling the truth I could tell but he wasn't being completely honest either, it was obvious to myself and probably even Wyatt that he was leaving out huge details.

"Did you want to come over after work? To our house I mean." My brother asked out of the blue.

**Harry POV**

"Did you want to come over after work? To our house I mean" Wyatt asked me, I frowned slightly. I still had 3 hours of my shift to go, by the time I finished it would only just be getting light much too early for people to be coming over. I bit my lip in concentration, if I went over it would be harder to leave if the conversation started to turn sour. They were getting suspicious, I was pretty sure they already guessed about the Dursley's neglectful nature. That could lead to more question, some I wasn't too willing to answer.

"Please Harry, just for a couple of hours. Mum and dad are dying to catch up with you again." I nodded slowly agreeing.

"I finish work at six. Are you sure you don't want to sleep and I can come in after lunch or even..." Chris raised a hand to stop me.

"Your coming after work, no one will care about getting up a couple of hours early." I stared at him intensely making sure he wasn't lying.

"Ok then." I whispered, god my throat was starting to hurt maybe I should have taken it easier with the talking for a while.

"Great! We'll see you at breakfast then." Giving them a nod and a smile they left me to finish the rest of my shift in silence.

* * *

><p>At twenty past six I apperated into the same side street as before and wandered down the road to the Halliwells house. I made extra special care to make sure that no cars were driving on the street while crossing the road before making my way to the front pouch. I paused, maybe they didn't actually mean their invitation. I scoffed at my own thoughts, if they didn't mean it they why did they invite me over? Raising my hand I knocked on the front door and waited. I had to wait a grand total of half a second before the door flew open. Piper stood in front of me, wide smile on her face.<p>

"Harry!" she squealed wrapping me into a warm hug.

"Oh Harry I was so worried Chris had scared you off for good." I chuckled as she pulled away

"Hello to you Piper." I whispered. She grinned even wider if that was possible.

"Oh you must be starving, come in I'm just starting breakfast now." She dragged me into the house to where Wyatt and Chris were nursing coffees in their hands. Both looked up and smile with relief upon seeing me, maybe I wasn't the only one worried if I would turn up or not. I sat down on one of the counter chairs and started to watch as Piper began to make breakfast. I watched her move around the kitchen trying to organise everything at the same kitchen for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"Did...would you like...can I help you?" I asked. Pipers head snapped up

"You can cook?" She asked sounding absolutely shocked.

"Yeah I used to cook most the meal at the Dursley's." I knew how to cook, really well. It was survival at the Dursley's, Petunia hated cooking. Someone had to cook for the fat obnoxious pig that was her husband and that someone was me.

"Why was that?" I looked over at Wyatt confused.

"Why was what?" I must have missed some of the conversation.

"Why did you cook most of the meals? Why didn't the adults do it?" The way he asked was so innocent, no one back in England had ever questioned why I had cooked all the meals at home.

"I guess no else wanted to cook, so I had to." I shrugged, Piper was look furious.

"It shouldn't matter if they wanted to cook or not! It wasn't... no, it shouldn't have been your responsibility!" She ranted. I sighed, she didn't understand.

"Yes it was." I whispered. Piper dropped the spatula she was holding.

"What!" She shout, making me instinctively cringe back. This wasn't turning out to well so far.

"It was my responsibility to cook meals..." I could hear someone grinding their teeth in anger but I continued on.

"...just like it was my responsibility to keep the house cleaned or making sure the garden where perfect."

"Harry, you do know that is morally wrong in many ways. That's border line child abuse." I flinched, I absolutely hated that word, it made me feel sick.

"I'm sure there where far worse off cases out there. It's nothing, really." I insisted, this conversation was quite similar to one I had with a teacher at school when I was nine. The night before my uncle had been in a particularly bad mood and I had rocked up to school with a black eye and split lip. Well it was obvious when the substitute teacher notice and confronted me about it, that she suspected I was being hurt at home. She had reported it to the police. A week later when I was fully healed and the child services rocked up at the house and asked my Uncle about it. The practically dropped the case straight away after talking to him, didn't even bother asking me about it. A week later when I was finally healthy enough to go to school again, the substitute teacher had moved on to another teaching job and didn't come back again. I learnt not to draw attention to myself after that, I guess that was where my hatred for people in authority positions started. They just kept screwing me over again and again.

"Harry please don't ignore us, I'm sorry. We just want to help you." My head snapped up.

"Wait sorry, what was the question?" I really needed to stop zoning out like that.

"Did they ever hurt you?" I guess there was no denying that they did but I didn't live with them anymore so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them the truth. Hopefully.

**Chris POV**

He sat across from my mom, her worried gaze raking over him. He was in deep though, eyes glazed over slightly completely unfocused.

"Yeah, I guess they did." He answered not sounding completely aware on what he was saying. I had suspected that they weren't exactly the greatest guardians in the world considering the state of him but it didn't make it any less shocking hearing it out loud.

"How so hun?" Mum asked. I guess she was the only one who was able to make a coherent sentence without completely loosing it.

"You know the usual..." He shrugged like it was an everyday thing, it probably was for him.

"...no food, getting slapped around a bit...the usual." I was fighting back my anger fiercely, I could see Wyatt struggling to refrain from hitting something. Mum still looked oddly calm still, it was a bit unnerving really.

"I know you're not enjoying these questions Harry but could we ask just a few more?" Harry nodded, his eyes where getting more focused not.

"What's the longest they made you go without food?' He was completely back with us now, his face pale and he was wringing his hands together with worry.

"I don't know, two weeks maybe. I don't remember it too much." He whispered. He continued to watch us, his fingers entwining themselves together in his lap.

"Not that I didn't deserve it, I shouldn't have...it was my fault...really." Moms face was set in a deep frown.

"Nobody deserves that, you do understand that right Harry?" He shook his head.

"You don't understand, it was my fault!" He was getting louder now, I could see he was getting frustrated now.

"I really find it hard to believe that a child, any child would deserve to be starved for any amount of time. Yet all for two weeks!" She raved at Harry, trying to make him understand.

"Why don't you understand me! If I wasn't such a freak then they wouldn't have to punish me!" He was border line shouting now, trying to prove to us that it was alright.

"Oh really, please tell how in the world are you a big enough of a freak to justify being starved and abused." His fists were shaking in anger.

"I managed to set the dining table on fire fine from another room during dinner! But I couldn't help it! I was just so hungry and I wasn't allowed dinner! I just can't control my powers when I'm angry!" He ranted, it took a few seconds for what he said to sink in. I guess he just realised what he had at the same time as everyone else because he clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes going wide. I finally spoke up.

"What powers Harry?"


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

**_Good Morning/Afternoon/Night_** my dear friends out in FanFiction land! I believe it is my job to deliver a huge _**APOLOGY **_to you all. Not updating for months was a horrid thing to do. Now I could give you all some stupid excuse for not updating but I honestly I think it wouldn't be anything to convincing. Basic _**WARNINGS**_ for this chapter, really mostly just _**SWEARING**_. Nothing to much to worry about...yet.

A couple of **_ANSWERS _**to questions that you asked. Why does Harry not act like 'Canon Harry' and why does he think he's a freak. Well honestly if you spent your life in a loving family until they were brutally murdered all the while believing it was your fault for their deaths. Then being sent to Emotionally and physically Abusing relatives that belittle you and tell you nothing but lies the whole while. I would think you would be slightly messed up. He was traumatised by the whole experience and as a young child at the time was very impressionable (as all children are). If you tell someone something repetitively over time they are going to believe it. Thankyou for all the Reviews by the way, they really make my day.

One more point before I'll leave you all alone. I want to send out a huge _**THANKYOU**_ to **_DarkAngel04_8** for bugging me and pushing me to update. If I ever wanted to dedicate a chapter to anyone it would be Her/Him.

Enjoy the Chapter, Peace out!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harry POV<span>**

"Harry what powers?" Chris asked again. I couldn't believe I was so stupid to say that. Who in their right mind would believe me, even if I told them the truth. I shook my head, I wasn't going to answer that question.

"Please Harry." He pleaded to me.

"You know you can tell us anything right? We won't judge you at all." I could tell that all they wanted to do was understand me better but as soon as I told them they would want to know everything that meant talking about Hogwarts and the War. And if they found about that they would hate me, just like everyone else did after the war.

"So hypothetically speaking, if I started talking about magic that was completely a secret to everyone apart from those who have it." Everybody in the room oddly burst into smiles.

"Well hypothetically speaking, then we would confide in you that they wouldn't be the only witch in the room." I snorted indignantly with laughter.

"I'm not a chick." Chris frowned

"I never said you where."

"Yes you did. You called me a witch! Only females are witches." I explained to them.

"No they're not!" Both Wyatt and Chris answered together.

"I believe the correct terminology for a male 'witch' would be a wizard."

"Wizards are evil." Wyatt stated. I gritted my teeth, breathing shallowly in anger.

"No. I'm. Not!" I hissed back at them. Wyatt threw his hands up in surrender

"Harry calm down, I never said you where evil. Just wizards."

"And what if I'm a wizard." I defended myself, why did everyone assume I was evil. Wyatt went to answer but Piper cut him off.

"Then we would believe you, and say that you would be the first good wizard we've come across before." She explained, trying to defuse the tension.

"My mom and dad where the same as me." I whispered trying to prove my point they look shocked.

"Really?" Chris whispered back. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Wow I can't believe we didn't realise that." Piper said. I sighed this was getting difficult again. We couldn't just have a nice normal conversation for once.

"We tried to hide it as best as we could, it wasn't too hard most of the time..." I paused to think.

"...Dad was the worst, he just could seem to grasp the muggle way of living." I smiled sadly at the memory.

"What's a muggle? Sounds like a disease." Wyatt asked. I shot a look of disbelief at him, what type of witches where the Halliwells?

"A muggle is someone who doesn't have any magic. It's quite a crude way to describe people but is used by everyone so you can't help but use it. Thought some witches and wizards do believe that muggles are a disease and should be purged from the world." Piper gasped.

"That's horrible! Why would they do that?"

"Wizard muggle relation shave been a bit rocky in the past couple hundred of years." I started to explain.

"Really? Why so?"

"Are you kidding me does Salem Witch hunt ring any bells?" How did they not know any of this, I thought they said they were witches. It was basic knowledge, a five year old back in wizarding England could have told you that.

"Really! That was ages ago. Do they really still hold a grudge over that?" I sighed

"You've got to understand, not all muggle are as understanding when they find out about magic. Most fear it because they don't understand it and its different. Both wizards and muggles suffer because if that." Piper nodded understandingly.

"You act like there was a war or something." I frozen immediately, my features hardening so to not let any emotions through.

"There was a war. Thousands upon thousands of wizards and witches died."

"How did we not hear about it!" Wyatt challenged. I shrugged.

"How should I know, I was too busy to even bother considering if anyone other than us knew about it."

"Harry you where involved in the war." It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"I think you should probably explain the war in a bit more detail if you don't mind."

"Its probably better I did. The thing you need to know about the war is that it had been go going for 15 years before I was even born. The leader of that was called the dark side was a man named Tom Riddle. He was a half blood, his mother a witch. His father a muggle. His father left his mother when it was discovered she was a witch. She was pregnant at the time, gave birth to him in an orphanage and died.

The orphanage was not a good place for Tom, it made him bitter towards muggles. By the time he had finish school, Tom had gotten together a band of followers. He called them his death eaters. They were all pure blood, disliked muggles. They believed that they were below them, inferior beings. Over time their views began to twist and they ended up believing that anyone with magic must have both magical parent. Their theory was if you had muggle parents you must have stolen your magic from a real wizard or witch. Completely impossible let me tell you." I stopped for a second to make sure they were still following. They seemed fine so I continued.

"Almost 20 years ago a seer made a prophecy that a child would be born to destroy the dark Lord, Voldemort. Which was what Tom Riddle was now calling himself. Prophecies are nasty things can never get them right. It make people act like idiots put all their faith in the wrong person. As it so happens a year later two children were born who met all the requirements of the prophecy. Two boys named Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter." Both Piper and Chris gasped at this.

"You mean to tell me that you where dragged into this war before you where even born?" I nodded, it was odd that Wyatt hadn't said a word since I started, he had just sat there with a brooding look on his face.

"The leader of the 'Light' side was a man named Albus Dumbledore. He had defeated the previous dark lord 50 years before hand and was one of the most influential wizards of all time. Everyone loved him, trusted him without a second thought. That was their downfall. He offered both families of the children sanctuary in safe houses. Neville's parents accepted it without a second thought. My parents decided to sleep on it, 2 days later we here flying to San Francisco. It until a few months later that Voldemort caught a rumour of the Longbottoms where about and sent his most faithful death eaters to investigate." I took a deep breath, I didn't even realise that until now that I was no longer sitting in my seat but standing in front of the window staring off into the distance. It was difficult to explain what happened so casually.

"I guess the death eaters got a little over exited, by the time they remembered to summon Voldemort the Aurors where on the way." I was cut off suddenly by a questions from Chris

"Aurors?"

"Sorry I keep forgetting you don't know what half the words I use are. Aurors are like..." I thought about it for a second it was slightly harder to explain than I thought.

"...Like wizarding cops." Chris nodded in understanding and every one when silent again.

"The death eaters where caught but it didn't really matter the damage was done already. Both Frank and Alice Longbottom where tortured to insanity, practically catatonic." I was whispering again I realised.

"What about Neville?" Someone asked, I wasn't sure who.

"He survived with only a couple of bruises I guess. He went to live with his grandmother." The was a long silence, while everybody processed all the new information.

"I don't mean to seem rude but how did that effect the war?" I ran my hands through my hair, maybe to was too complicated to explain.

"The thing is that was around about the time the first war ended. Voldemort retreated for a few years after losing his most trusted subjects. The complicated thing about the war is that it can be categorised in to two parts. The war really never stopped it was just not as active in-between the two main parts. The first part my parents generation, the second part was me...my generation."

"So your saying the war stopped for a few years?" Piper asked

"Yes and no. I need to get to the next part to fully explain it and even then it gets confusing. The next part we need to skip forward 6 or so years. Voldemorts reign had pretty much picked up again and taken over parts of wizarding Britain. He was getting desperate to find the other child of the prophecy. For all he knew the child could be out there getting trained to defeat him, getting stronger every day. He would send his death eaters out on scouting missions across the globe for to find the child and his family. He found us, of cause." I look a deep breath and tried to make my voice as even as possible.

"Harry you don't have to..."

"No!" I cut her off

"I..you at least deserve to know how my..they.." I could even say it out loud. Piper nodded understanding. They waited in silence for me to regain my voice. Minutes passed and I finally got the courage to continue.

"It was late afternoon.." I whispered.

"..I had just..just gotten grounded by my parents. I was so angry at them. Not letting me go out and see my friends. Never being able to show you guys my magic. I ended up saying something's to my parents, god I wish I could have take them back now. It wasn't long after that house went silent. I thought I'd gone deaf for a few seconds. It wasn't until the door exploded open that I knew something was horrible wrong. My parents never told me why we moved to America, only that there was a war going on back in Britain and it was safer here. I never questioned it." All I could think of was how much of a stupid naive child I was back then.

"My father fought him, gave it his best. But I think he knew deep down that he didn't stand a shot again Voldemort. It gave my mother time to run and find me, hiding in my room. Before I knew what happened my mother was on the floor not moving and Voldemort was standing in front of me throwing a spell. Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." I stopped, waiting for the inevitable questions to come.

"But what happened to him?"

"It's not really easy to explain. Many people believed that he died, they were wrong. I actually had a very similar to this with Voldemort back in first year when he tried to kill me."

"He tried to kill you again!" Piper shrieked. I shrugged it off.

" Yeah he pretty much tried to kill me every year once I joined the wizarding world again. It's no big deal now, he never had to much success at doing it." He only killed me once and that didn't last too long. Not that I was going to tell the Halliwells that little fact.

"Wait but what happened to Whats-his-face?" I laughed out loud.

"Funny you should call him that because most of the wizarding world was afraid to say his name so they started to call him He-who-must-not-be-named and You-know-who. It got horrible confusing after a while. Stupid if you ask me." They were giving me weird looks, but I ignored them.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I know, it just...it's a tricky one. The easiest way to explain it is to say I somehow rebounded the curse back at him and destroyed his body and that his soul split and escaped."

"When you say his soul split?" Chris asked, I just sighed.

"That would be the hard part. At the time he was using magic to become immortal, so to speak. He did that by splitting pieces of his soul off and forcing them into objects of importance to him. They're called Horcruxes. It's disgusting, foul thing to do. To split your soul in half is horrendous but multiple times." I pulled a face at the thought of doing it. I was trying now not to give away too much detail so it wouldn't get to complicated.

"So how many did he make? Wyatt asked curiously

"Six originally but he made a seventh one by accident."

"How do you accidentally split your soul?" Piper asked sounding absolutely appalled.

"It's hard to explain, even Voldemort didn't know he made another..." I looked around at them, they were hanging off my every word. I panicked.

"...look I really don't want to talk about..."I could feel my anxiety rising, taking about the war was setting me back almost a year of progress. The mind healer I was forced to see while recovering from the war had told me I should be seeing a shrink regularly to get help. But I couldn't see the point I wasn't about to go blabbing all my feeling out to some random that I had to pay to complain to. My breathing was picking up and my heart was racing fast.

"... I think I need some air." I managed to gasp out as I rushed out the room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chris POV<span>**

As soon as the kitchen door shut Wyatt finally lost it.

"They where abusing him! Those god damn sons of bitches where hurting him! Did you see him he's a freaking twig." He shouted pacing the room.

"And you!" he shouted pointing at me.

"You punched him, you hurt him! Didn't you see the look on his face." I gritted my teeth and glared.

"I apologized for it, didn't I. God you don't think I feel bad enough already. I hate myself for that!"

"BOYS!" Mom shouted

"Enough! I can see your...there isn't a word for how you must feel right now. But Harry needs you to stop fighting for once. Maybe, hopefully we can help him." I hated being shouted at like a child but I know she was right, she always was.

"I don't trust these wizards. They seem like a bunch of jerks to me." Wyatt stated.

"There is something off about them, considering Harry lived with them for seven years and not once had he talked about any friends or the actual school." He was getting extremely worked up about this, it was almost over the top. But I guess that was his way of dealing with these types of things.

"Wy honey, I'm sure he had plenty of friends. He probably didn't have the right opportunity to talk about them yet. How about you boys go talk Harry into coming inside for breakfast finally." Wyatt started to stand but I bolted from my seat and to the door.

"I'll go!" As much as I didn't want to admit to them, I missed Harry more than they could imagine.

When I finally found Harry he was sitting on the front porch steps, head in his hands. I sat down next to him.

"How you going out here?" I asked, making him jumped slightly. There was a silent minute or two before he answered.

"Do you think they hate me?" His voice was back to a whisper, it trembled slightly as he spoke.

"Who?" I asked confused, why would anyone hate Harry?

"My parents. Would they hate me for what I've become? For what I let happen." I didn't under the full extent of what he had been thought but I answered truthfully anyway.

"I think they would be proud of you no matter what happened. You had no control on those events in your life. You did what you had to, to survive. I'm sure where ever they are they would love and miss you just as much as you miss them." He just nodded and rested his head on my shoulder.

"That's what I like to believe." He whispered again. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and hugged him awkwardly with one arm. It wasn't until I head his stomach rumble that I pulled away.

"Let's get some food. I don't know about you but I feel like I could eat half of San Francisco." He laughed quietly and followed me inside.


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7

**_GoodMorning/GoodAfternoon/GoodNight_** everybody out there in FanFiction land. Please don't be mad at me for not updating the story, I have a very good excuse...well I believe its a good excuse. Anyway long story short..._**SORRY**_! I've finally decided to reveal who the main pairing for the story is in this chapter! I've not got much to say today, but the next chapter is half written already! i just have to get off me ass and actually finish it!

**_Warnings_**...**_Swearing_**..._**Slash**_! Ummm yeah thats about from me...**_ENJOY_** the chapter, it was my favourite to write so far!

**Harry POV**

Over the next couple of weeks I kept in close contact with the Halliwells, visiting them every other day. It was a different feeling for me, the feeling that someone wanted to keep me in their company for no other reason than they liked me for me. It felt unfamiliar but I had to admit I was loving it.

It had been almost 2 months since Wyatt had stepped into my coffee shop. I was feeling the best I had in years. The almost sickly appearance I carried around with me was fading. I looked almost healthy. Even thought I would always be short, I was better than ever.

It was 8pm when I swapped shifts with one of the girls Laura that I finally finished work. I walked down the street humming a tune that even I wasn't sure of, as I crossed the street in the direction of my apartment. As soon as I stepped up the curb I knew something was wrong. I scanned the area everything seemed normal. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

But that didn't mean something wasn't wrong, I got these feelings all the time during the war. I continued on with caution down the street until I got to my apartment. My stomach was tying its self in knots with anxiety.

Everything up to my apartment was normal but as soon I saw my door I went straight to battle mode, just like I had been trained to do. The door was wide open, obviously forcefully opened. I cautiously entered the front room everything was thrown around and out of place. I crept from room to room, wand in hand searching for anything out of the ordinary that could have been in my apartment. All rooms where void of humans and wizards alike, but I could tell the rooms had been searched.

I could hear my heart in my ears and I tried to calm down after the initial shock of finding my apartment in such a state. As I deemed my house safe for the time being I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a coffee in hopes of calming myself down. As I entered the kitchen I noticed something different, something that wasn't on my table when I left for work this morning.

A letter.

I walked over to the table and looked down at the letter. It was addressed to me , in the way only wizards would do. The I know where you live and sleep way, in my opinion totally creepy. I picked it up with shaky hands, who would be writing to me? I didn't tell anyone where I was going, nor did anyone care. Flipping over the letter my breath hitched and my anxiety was increased tenfold.

On the back of the letter was the Ministry of Magic seal. If I had learnt anything from my time in the wizarding world it was that when the Ministry gets involved with something, everything falls to shit.

With shaky hands I ripped open the seal and pulled the letter out of the envelope. As I read the letter my heart dropped into my stomach, why couldn't they just leave me alone?

My grip on the letter tightened as I reread it again and again.

After what seemed like eternity my body and mind seemed to function again. Jamming the letter into my front pocket I began to gather my most important possessions together. Although my body was acting calm my mind was moving a mile a minute. I was panicking, I needed to leave fast!

If they found me I was majorly screwed.

I left my apartment not bothering to lock it. It wasn't going to stop anyone from getting in if they really wanted to. I began walking down the street, not daring to apperate just incase they where trying to track me through my magic.

Almost 2 hours later my feet had bought me back to the Halliwells manor. I slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on the front door. After a few minutes I knocked again, maybe they didn't hear me. Or maybe they don't want you here a voice inside my head yelled at me. I ignored the voice in favor of knocking again. Maybe they weren't home, yeah they must be out. I slid down to the ground leaning against the door and waited.

**Chris POV**

It wasn't until 2am that Wyatt and I got home. We had been out most of the day running errands, after that mum had called and asked us for help at P3. Normally I wouldn't be allowed to help out behind the bar but she had been absoultey desperate tonight. It wasn't until I had made it up to the front porch did I see a small figure huddled against the front door. Wyatt was the first to react; he strode forward and made to shake the person awake. I managed to grab his arm at the last minute, finally recognizing whom it was. It only too a few second for Wyatt to catch on who it was as well.

" Why is Harry sleeping against the front door?" Wyatt asked. I had to agree I had no idea either. What was he doing sleeping on our front porch in the middle of the night? Wyatt reached forward and gentally tapped him on the shoulder. Harry bolted up and awake, backing away from us quickly. It took him a good few minutes to finally calm down and even then he still looked as terrified as ever.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Wyatt asked casually as if the last 5 minutes never happened. Harry just looked around fearfully before answering quietly.

"Can we go inside please?"

"Yeah, sure thing." I answered slightly confused. I unlocked the front door and lead everyone the lounge room. I watched Harry in silence for a few minutes, his eyes where watching everything in the room all at once. His bottom lip was getting a good gnawing and every so often his hands would run through his hear and attempt to flatten it down around his forehead.

"Something's wrong." I started, it wasn't a question. he just nodded and began to rummage through his pockets until he pulled out an extremely crumpled letter. He then passed it over to Wyatt who was sitting near him.

Wyatt flipped the envelope over to open but pause to stare at the seal at the back.

"Who's the Ministry of Magic?" he asked

"It's like the wizarding government." Harry replied in a whisper. Wyatt just nodded and continued opening the letter. Once opened he began to read out loud.

_Mr potter_

_We regret to inform you that on the 3rd day of March the warrant for your arrest was passed. You have until the end of this current week to hand yourself into the appropriate authorities. Upon your incarceration you shall be charged with one count of Manslaughter of one Mr Tom Riddle. You shall receive life in Azkaban for your crime. If you don not turn yourself over to the authorities we will be forced to retrieve you by force. Upon that you will the Dementors kiss._

_Kind Regards_

_Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt_

There was a quiet pause as the meaning of the letter sank in.

"What the FUCK!" Wyatt yelled

"But Tom Riddle, wasn't he the 'dark lord' that they where trying to kill?" I asked. Harry just nodded, then went back to pacing the living room.

"But he tried to take over the world, he killed thousands of people!" I exclaimed trying to find the logic in it.

"And apparently they forgave him!" Harry shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"I mean he only killed the majority of a generation. Why wouldn't they forgive someone for that. I mean they only practically begged me to kill him! Yes! Lets get the teenaged orphan to kill the big bad dark lord, no one will care if he gets killed or hurt. We can just get rid of him after! No big deal!" He finished ranting and collapsed back onto the couch.

"No big deal my ass" Wyatt shouted

"That's complete bullshit! Who the fuck does that? What gives them the right to decide whether someone should live or die!"

"That's how it's always been." Harry answered sadly

"As soon as someone gets to powerful they freak out and BAM! Public enemy number one!"

**Harry POV**

Chris got up from where he sat sitting and walked over until he was sitting in front of me.

"We'll stop them you know." He stated. I stood up in front of him and stood up at my full height.

"You wouldn't. You'll get hurt. It would put everyone in danger." Wyatt scoffed at this.

"We're strong together, they don't stand a chance." As confident as he was I wasn't going to let the only family I have let get hurt because of me.

"I wont let you." I stated stubbornly.

"I came to say goodbye, they know where I live. Its not safe here anymore." I turned on my heels and began to walk away, my breathing was becoming harder but I wasn't going to show weakness and cry.

"God damn it Harry! Get your ass back here NOW! This conversations isn't over!" I flinched at the tone of Chris's voice.

"Yes we are. I wont let you and your family get hurt for no reason!" Chris laughed bitterly.

"God you really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" I asked confused

"You really don't think that you are worth saving? Because I know that personally I would jump in front of a bullet for you." I frowned, maybe I didn't get it

"That's stupid, why would you do that?"

"Why is that stupid? Because I care about you!" I did a double take.

"You care?"

"God harry are you that oblivious." He asked taking a step towards me. I scrunched my face up in concentration.

"I don't get it." Chris took a deep breath like he was trying to calm himself down. He took a step forwards until his feet where almost touching mine.

Next thing I knew Chris's lips had collided with mine

I stiffened at first, tensing up at the sudden contact. But as Chris's arm wrapped around waist and pulled me closer I couldn't help but melt into the kiss. I moved my lips along with his until we had to break apart for a breath.

"Truly?" I asked out of breath. Chris wouldn't be that cruel, would he? He laughed still out of breath.

"Silly Harry, truly." With that answer I stepped forward, standing on the tips of my toes I pressed a kiss to his lips. My arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around my waist. I moaned into the lip when is tongue started to stroke my lips asking for entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance of the kiss, I vaguely registered another presence in the room but I brushed it off as unimportant. Eventually we broke off again but instead of stepping away this time, I stayed wrapped in Chris's arms my head resting on his chest.

The blissful silence that followed the kiss was amazing. It made me feel warm all over and made me feel loved like I hadn't in many years. I sighed in complete contentment as I rested my head against Chris listening to his heart. Reluctantly I pulled away.

"Awww no don't move I have to get a photo!" A familiar voice squealed. Both Chris and my heads snapped up and back into reality. Piper and Leo stood in the doorway looking somewhat smug. I could feel my face glowing a fierce shade of red and Chris wasn't to far off the same. I buried my head into Chris's chest again as he glared at his parents.

"What the heck guys!" He exclaimed

"Don't be like that Chris honey, its nothing to be embarrassed about." I peaked my head out from Chris's chest. Not actually the reaction I was expecting. Uncle Vernon was always complaining about same sex couples and how unnatural it was. Especially after meeting one of Dudley and my teachers at school who was gay. After reacting and shouting for what seemed like an hour he finally left and forbade Dudley and myself from ever going to his class again.

"Really?" I asked turning around to face them.

"Of cause Harry, why would you think we wouldn't support you to?" I thought about it for a second before answering.

"But Uncle Vernon said that..." A finger was pressed against my lips.

"Since when has your uncle ever said anything that was true?"

"Yes, but he said…" I was cut off again.

"Your uncle was wrong." I bit my lip unsure on what to say.

"You know you look adorable when you pout like that." Chris teased as he lent forward and kissed me again. I automatically melted into the kiss. As he pulled back Chris whispered into my ear.

"Now who are you going to trust more? Me or your uncle?" We both knew the answer but it was all just reassurance.

"You." I whispered before pecking Chris on the lips.

"You know what, I believe your aunt Paige owes me 50 bucks." I heard Piper butt in.

"God! Are you two still here." Chris whined. I chuckled at his sounding like a child again.

"Well at least Wyatt had the decency to leave." I commented

"Yeah where is Wyatt?" Chris asked looking around the room.

**Wyatt POV**

As I watched Chris press his lips to Harrys I saw red. It took all my strength and control not to rip Christopher off my Harry and claim him as my own. How dare he! Harry was MINE! Ever since I was little I was obsessed with Harry. I kept it to myself, pretending to be his best friends brother. A constant person to turn to if needed. When Harry disappeared I was devastated. My Harry had disappeared, how dare he leave me! But he returned, it was brilliant I began to plan again. subtly as always no one would pick up on it. I wouldn't strike until the time was right.

As Christopher pulled my Harry into another kiss my anger got the better of me. I orbed into my favorite hunting grounds, the mazes of the underworld. Spying a group of demons close by I let rip at them. Throwing energy ball after ball at them, watching them burst into flames with a grin on my face. Sweat dripped down my forehead making my hair stick to my face as I finally finished destroying the demons. Finally orbed back to the house and into my room. I collapsed backward onto my bed with a groan. I guess I would have to come up with a more active plan of getting to be mine.


	8. Part 2 Chapter 1

Good Morning/Afternoon/Night my dear friends in FanFiction land. So it looks like I haven't updated in almost 2 years! OMG it's been a while! Time fly's by so fast! I'm so sorry, I was diagnosed with Severe Depression and anxiety. Although over the past couple of months they have began to believe it could be Bipolar. Any way that's my sop story and excuse. Hopefully you guys can forgive me.

This is part 2 of Back and Forth. Fun Fact for the chapter, the title of the story Back and Forth is a song by the FOOFIGHTERS. The first couple of verses gave me a basic idea of some plot for part it's a very good song, go ahead an listen to it. I'm sure that your don't want to wait any longer for the chapter so I'll let you all get on with the story. PS. The next couple of chapters are finished. This story will NEVER be abandoned.

Enjoy the Chapter, Peace out!

3 years later

Chris POV

I ducked behind the dumpster as I heard a group of rowdy demons walk past. My heart raced a mile a minute hoping that they wouldn't notice me. In the past 3 months the demon patrols had gotten slack and over confidant.

When their voices faded off into the distance I stood up from my hiding place. Making sure the coast was clear I sprinted across the now deserted road and into the next alleyway. After double checking that no one was watching I began to climb the fire escape ladder that hug off the side of the building. Once on the roof I made my way to the roof top entrance and into the building. Making my way down the multiple flights of stairs until I was on the ground floor. I paused for a minute listening to my surroundings, making sure no one was following me. Everything was silent so I continued on.

I made my way over the fireplace, placing my hand against the third brick from the center, I pushed hard. As I heard a click I began to push the rest of the fireplace wall off it the side and crawled through.

I closed the wall behind myself and lent against while I caught my breath. Finally I stood up to my full height, stretching out the knots of tense muscles in my neck and back. I calmly made my way down the corridors until I got to the end. I paused before opening the door, taking a breath before straightening my posture to a more confident style before striding into the room.

The room went silence for a few seconds while everyone made sure that I wasn't a threat but as soon as they saw me they went back to what ever task they where doing before.

It wasn't common knowledge that just 3 blocks from demon headquarters was one of the Resistance main hideouts. The resistance. A band of up to 120 misfits, witches and mortals alike, fighting against the High Overlord and his army of demons. Yeah didn't expect that, did you? Nope neither did the wizarding community in Britain and High Overlord declared them an enemy almost three years back and started the war. Within six months the population had been hunted to almost extinction. After that the High Over lord was power-hungry, he returned to his land of birth and went out making his 'perfect' world. Free of anyone who opposed him or was strong enough to be considered a threat.

It wasn't well-known what had started the feud between the High Overlord and the British Wizarding community. Many believed it was a misunderstanding or a grudge that built up over time. Those rumors where probably the closest to the truth. The truth was only known by a selected few who were involved directly involved with the start of the war. One of those, being myself.

Once everyone in the room had relaxed and returned to their activities I crossed the room heading to what we used as an office and meeting room. I pulled the doors open and entered not bothering to knock. Almost instantly I was pulled into a tight hug.

I automatically wrapped my arms around the warm body and pressed my face into his wild black hair. I inhaled the familiar scent, letting myself relax around the warm hold around my waist.

"Missed you." Harry whispered into my chest. I tightened my arms around him before stepping back.

"Did everything go alright?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"I was able to get in to have a look but the only issue we will be having is getting the book back to its rightful place so we can find the spell." He nodded in agreement and turned away.

"What do you think he'll do once he sees the book gone?" It wasn't really a question, more wondering out loud. That was essentially the biggest worry everyone had about this mission. No one else was willing or capable of doing this mission without getting caught and killed.

"What's the plan?"

" I think best chance we've got of succeeding will be at night. Maybe just after midnight, hopefully less demon guards around. We can gather a group and create a diversion elsewhere. Hopefully it will distract them…him long enough."

"Will it work?"

"Essentially it worked last time. But I guess I must have missed something last time. I was so sure after last time that it work."

"There is no need to beat yourself up over this, you couldn't help it anymore that you did. If I remember correctly, you died before you could find out if it worked or not. Maybe we just missed something." I smiled at Harry; even after everything that had happened he still managed to look at the positive side no matter how bleak it was looking.

"Tonight?" I asked. Harry paused for a few minutes thinking about it.

"It's as good as any." I smiled even wider and swiftly pressed my lips to his.

"We'll fix it." He whispered

"Or die trying." I added with a smirk. He hit me on the arm

"That's not even funny." He scolded

"Of cause it is, it's hilarious." He just rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"I don't know why I put up with you." He muttered and I ran after him. Catching up I slipped my hand around his our fingers entwining.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." A smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth.

"And you never let me forget it." He answered with sarcasm.

"Now let's get ready to go! Merlin knows how long we could be gone for."

* * *

><p>By the time we had gotten to the Manor it was well past midnight. It had taken us longer than originally planned to get there, both orbing and apperating where out of the question. Both attracted too much attention and to easily tracked.<p>

"How are we supposed to get in?" Harry whispered crouching low next to me as we hid behind shrubbery. I had to hold back laughter.

"Honestly Harry, I lived in this house for almost 20 years, I have broken in and out more times than I can count." He just nodded back in acceptance; he was too busy keeping an eye out for anything that would jeopardies our mission. After triple checking that the coast was clear we made our way around the house to the back door. Getting in was much more simple that expected. No added security on the windows or door. It almost seemed too easy.

Harry POV

As I followed behind Chris keeping close to him, we swiftly made our way up the stairs towards the attic. I could feel the adrenaline rushing thought my veins and my heart beating in my ears. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was way to easy but who was I to complain. The sooner we got out of here the better.

The attic was eerily silent. It was once full of life and warmth, now it was cold and lifeless. In the middle of the room stood a hologram version of the Book of Shadows.

"Are you sure it's in there?" I asked

"Positive. After the first time I did this I wrote everything down that could help us if it was to happen again." I nodded letting the subject go.

Grabbing a large piece of chalk out from my pocket I walked over to the closest wall. Standing on my tiptoes I began to draw a large triquetra on the wall.

"Is this going to be big enough?" Chris looked up from where he was intensely staring at the fake Book of Shadows. A smile curled up on his lips.

"Perfect." I nodded, placing the chalk on a nearby box and walking over to join Chris.

"Ok let's go thought this one more time." Chris started

"We summon the book, in that time guards might show up. So whoever they go after first fights them off, the other one of us will find the spell and activate the portal." I nodded, but I could see a few flaws in the plan.

"But what if one of us can't make it thought? What happens if Wy…if he comes?" Chris flinched at his name but it didn't stop him from comforting me.

"If I get hurt before we can get through I want you to go through without me. I will find away to get to you one way or another." I nodded stiffly not liking that possibility.

"Ok let's get this show on the road." Chris nodded in agreement and walked over to the fake Book of Shadows. Pulling out a battered piece of paper from his pocket he took a deep breath before starting to chant the spell.

_"I call upon the Ancient power_

_To help is in this darkest hour_

_Let the book return to this place_

_Claim refuge in its rightful space"_

I held my breath as I waited but nothing was happened. Making eye contact with Chris he had the same panicked look as I had. As I was about to talk up I heard a rushing of wind. Looking back at Chris I saw that the Book of Shadows had materialized.

"I was getting worried for a while there." I joked with Chris, he laughed out in agreement.

"No kidding, for a second there I didn't think it was going to…HARRY! BEHIND YOU!" I span around just in time to get a fireball right into my stomach. The impact sent me flying across the room and smashing into a glass table. I could hear that Chris had stopped what he was supposed to be doing. I look up to see him throwing a demon across the room with his Telekinesis. I stood up ignoring any and all pain I could feel and sent an Incendio charm at another demon guard.

"I've got this Chris!" I shouted at him over the loud crash of another demon being thrown into a wall.

"Read the blood spell already." I shouted as 3 more demons appeared in the room. I cast a Protego spell as 3 fire-ball where thrown in my direction and watched as they bounced off the shield and back at a demon making him burst into flames.

"Found it!" I heard Chris exclaim in the background and began to chant.

_"Here theses words, here the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time"_

I looked up to see the triquetra light up into a shimmering portal. Chris was already halfway across the room and getting closer. With a burst of power I knocked the demon surrounding me over, leaping over the demon I ran towards Chris who had stopped in front of the portal waiting for me.

"We've got a guest! We have to go NOW!" Chris shouted as he grabbed my hand and pulled us through the portal. Just before we touched the portal is saw out of the corner of my eye black orbs appearing right where the Book of Shadows was. Turning back towards the portal we ran through.


End file.
